The potion that consumed
by bladescream
Summary: Hitsugaya and hinamori. What happens when she consumes a potion by Mayuri, and transforms into a hollow? What will Hitsugaya do now? officially turning into an actual fic instead of a one-shot... from two people, you're awesome!
1. Hollowfication

Bored and can't think of anything new. Something that I just wrote in English class when I was bored. The topic was making a fairy-tale about metamorphosis, a change about something. Like the princess and the toad or something like it. Got a grade, and I thought that it would be a pretty decent fan-fic. It's a one-shot about Hitsugaya and Hinamori, although you could use this story for almost anyone.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!"

He couldn't stop her in time. The potion slipped through her throat. The greenish liquid had a smoky taste, which made her cough in surprise at her white-haired friend. Entering the room, he tried to grab the scientist's robes, but the clown-faced man ran away, as soon as he got close to him.

Trying to remember why she came to him in the first place, she steadied herself against a metal chair. Then she remembered, he had offered her the opportunity of a lifetime. He would finally notice her, she thought. Never again will she be ignored. He had promised that once she drank his potion, that he would defiantly notice her now.

She drank the potion. Drank it. He stared at his long-time friend, as she gasped falling to the floor. Supporting her as she fell, he cradled her in his arms. A sudden shock shook her body and a sudden surge of power flowed throughout her body as he was flung into the wall. He gasped in horror, it was beginning.

At first it appeared as if nothing were happening at the time. However in a matter of seconds, her body went through all kinds of transformations. Furry brown wings grew from her back, beneath the shoulder blades. Eyes going from brown and white to bright yellow and black. A tail lashed wildly around the lab knocking some cages, freeing the occupants from their cages. Mice were thrown out of their homes and onto the cold marble floor. A mouse, ignorant of being careful, tried to run out of the lab at full speed towards the open door that the scientist ran out of. Only to run into the monster. A sickening crunch as the mouse was digested by her. All inside the lab, animals cowered at the presence of the new experiment.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." he muttered to himself silently. He cursed that damn clown for even thinking of this. He cursed him for turning her into this "thing". He had arrived too late. Lost amist the anguishing concept of time, he hadn't calculated how to save her from her fate. For all the good that his usual detective work did, uncovering the secret of soul-society, freed everyone from his illusions, he couldn't figure this one out.

A tentacle arm rushed out, sending him into a wall. He didn't care. He let her hit him. He couldn't bring himself to fight back. He felt hopeless. Her mind, deranged just like before. He had the power, but couldn't find himself to kill her. She didn't know any better. The potion finally went into its final stages consuming her thoughts and emotions. A newly found hole in her chest symbolized a lost heart. Anger, angst, and strife were all that she felt. No room was allowed for happiness. She was the symbol of all the monsters in the world.

Thoughts of her past life, where she met him for the first time, her first true feeling of happiness, her joy at being accepted into the academy, were all lost and flooded out of her. Inside replacing those memories was the intent to kill. An instinct made her want to kill. To destroy, demolish. Many times she struck him and time and time again he let it happen. Blow after blow, he finally collapsed on the ground. A crimson liquid let loose from his jaws, coloring the white stone into a deep red. His ribs were broken. His arms were gorged against the walls. But worst of all, his spirit was crushed.

He then thought of something. Deciding against all hope, he did the one thing that he thought would work. It was the last hope, the last solution. So he hugged her. One last time, he wanted to feel her against him, feel the place where her heart was before it was lost. He wanted to hold her time again. For once, he let go of everything he felt, no matter what. "Why hadn't he done this before?" he thought. Before she was a monster. Before the horrific truths were spun up. Before all of this even happened. Finally for once, he felt at peace. Time seemed to slow at the moment. Then he realized that she was no longer attacking her. Looking up, he saw nothing significant changed. But he was wrong. Looking into her eyes, he saw the familiar color, brown and white, eyes like a puppy dog, full of hope and prosperity. All the anger and hateful emotions rushed out of her. All that was left was that symbol of something she couldn't quite place. Then she found it. It was friendship. All at once, too much for anyone to handle, the memories flowed back. She remembered the time they met. The first time he corrected her about his name, the first time she saw him smile, the first time he had defended her against all odds, the first time. For the first time, she understood. Although he noticed her now, it didn't matter that he didn't before. Now she finally understood. Even if she couldn't be saved, she still had his friendship, his caring nature, and that was all she needed in life.

Do please review if you want to. This wasn't really what I had in mind when I started writing, but once I had an idea, I couldn't stop. The ideas just kept coming. This story is OFFICIALLY the story to advertise my other stories. Ha-ha I just wanted to say that. Well thanks for reading, so I guess…..yea… bye now xD, Bladescream cares.


	2. The journey Begin

Don't own bleach, the chapter that starts it all, enjoy…sorta dedicated to momo21 :D feel special

* * *

Hitsugaya sighed. Lying down in his futon, he contemplated what happened after they had Hinamori locked up. Locked up. They made her sound dangerous. That should NEVER happen to her… she was the most innocent thing that he ever encountered. Like a little blossom… sort of like peaches. Yes, that's what she reminded him of. The soft pink skin, the sweet taste of the fruit in your mouth. It just made him sigh. Because he knew that he wanted her back. Back to her state of mind. So that he could tell her what had been on his mind. Ever since he met her, he knew. That she was the one that he would say those fateful words to. But now he couldn't. And he was going to change that. Drifting off to sleep, Hitsugaya reminisced about what happened and those startling events that transpired

* * *

Yamamoto had called Hitsugaya into his office personally. Looking around, the young taicho could even see that the first division lieutenant wasn't present either. Walking up to the soutaicho he shook hands before Yamamoto motioned for him to sit down. An uncomfortable minute of silence later, Yamamoto started off:

"It is such a shame that Hinamori-fukutaicho was forced into such a terrible conundrum. This is a big lose, and Hitsugaya taicho, I express my sincere condolences."

"Thanks…" Hitsugaya didn't really feel like discussing these matters, especially not to the soutaicho. This wasn't really like him, usually he would give formal address to his superior but today, he didn't feel like it at all.

Shaking his head, Yamamoto continued on. "Yes such a tragedy indeed, however…" he turned around with a flourish "There is a way to save her" he said with a piercing gaze at Hitsugaya

At the mention of this, the young taicho's head perked up. Even if there were the remotest possibility to save her, he would go to the ends of the earth for her.

"What! What is it ?!" yelling out at his superior. All traces of his usual courteous manner to his superior was gone from his eyes, instead a sign of life exploded inside of his green emerald eyes.

Yamamoto chucked, a sign that he dismissed Hitsugaya's outbursts. After all he had once felt the same way. Calming down the hotheaded young captain, he sat down and discussed with Hitsugaya on what he had to do to get his childhood friend back. Every word that spilled from the soutaicho's mouth, Hitsugaya's face slowly went from jubilant to horrified. After explaining his plan and closing off with some last minute details, Hitsugaya finally said something after two hours of explanations.

"Are you serious soutaicho? Is that what I have to do?" it appeared as if Hitsugaya had finally regained some of his formalities back again.

Yamamoto frowned slightly at his question. The senior soulreaper thought that Hitsugaya would be happy even if the task were difficult. He had to admit even as soutaicho that he would need some help accomplishing these tasks and some help to even get to some of the places. But after all, Hitsugaya looked determined.

"Yes Hitsugaya taicho, these are the tasks that must be completed in order to make the antidote. Also you must convince or capture, the former taicho, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and make or convince him to make the potion with the required materials. Also since if you leave on your quest there would be a total of five captains missing, plus two fukutaichos since miss Hinamori incapacitated and no one has any idea where nemu went off too. So I'm allowing you to bring a select few number of people. Ill tell everyone the memo via hell butterfly and by the next morning I'll need your decision."

Hitsugaya brighted up. He didn't think that the soutaicho would risk having more shinigami going off on his quest. His mind flooded with people to ask and how he could convince them to help.

Sighing he dejectedly looked out the window to a full lunar moon. Thinking it over, when he announced that he would be going on an almost suicide mission to gather materials for the potion, he saw a few skeptical looks on the face of everyone

This was going to be a tough mission, and it didn't even start yet

* * *

Review pretty please? I know its slow starting, but I'm not quite sure who to go with Hitsugaya on his "magical journey" to rescue his beloved so yeah, thanks for reading.


End file.
